Pudding de medianoche
by PERLITHA
Summary: El Teta pudding que Ange deja en la tumba de su hermano desparece misteriosamente todos los días ¿podría ser que el fantasma de Battler ronde aquel cementerio? ¿O podría ser algo incluso más siniestro?


Este fanfic es un crossover de Umineko con otra serie, pero si les dijera cual arruinaría completamente la trama.

Ange Ushiromiya se presentó en el cementerio llevando un ramo de flores y una bolsa del supermercado.

Las flores las coloco sobre la tumba de su prima María Ushiromiya, su mejor amiga, muerta a la tierna edad de 9 años.

Luego miro hacia la bolsa y con un suspiro de resignación saco el vergonzoso postre conocido como "Teta pudding", con el dibujo de una chica vestida de vaca y sus atributos desnudos formados por el dulce.

Detrás de ella Amakuza se rió.

-Lindo, lindo ¡Eso sin duda deja una buena impresión!- se burló coquetamente.

Ange se sonrojo, si su hermano estuviera vivo lo golpearía por pedirle hacer aquello.

-¡Mi hermano quería algo como esto! ¡¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?!- balbuceo justificándose.

 _-¿Podrías poner un enorme Teta pudding enfrente de mi tumba?- había preguntado mientras hacía con sus manos el ademan de tocar unos pechos verdaderos._

 _-¡¿Honestamente vas a obligar a una joven señorita a comprar una cosa como esa?!- le reclamo Ange completamente anonadada de que aquel fuera el último deseo de su hermano._

Pero al final había tenido que comprarlo. Entro en aquel supermercado, escogió el Teta pudding más grande que tuvieran y se lo entregó a la cajera con manos temblorosas. Antes de que pudiera pagar se le fue el alma al suelo cuando la señorita en la caja descubrió que el artículo en cuestión no tenía etiqueta por lo que voceo por su micrófono a todo el supermercado:

-Precio del Teta pudding gigante en la caja 3, por favor, repito, necesito el precio del Teta pudding gigante en la caja 3.

La pelirroja se levantó y luego de dar un último vistazo a las tumbas se dirigió de vuelta al auto junto con su guardaespaldas.

Ange volvió al día siguiente al cementerio, para ella era todo un record el ir dos veces seguidas cuando antes había pasado años sin poner un pie en aquel lugar.

Pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espían vertebral cuando vio las tumbas de sus parientes.

El ramo de flores para María seguía ahí, pero el Teta Pudding había desaparecido….

La pelirroja casi cae de rodillas en el cuidado césped artificial, pero su guardián (cofcof novio cofcof) la sostuvo de pie.

-¿Qué sucede Ange?- pregunto Amakuza, él sabía que la chica era muy fuerte y no cualquier cosa podría descolocarla así.

-El pudding…- dijo apuntando con un dedo hacia la tumba.

Amakuza volteo a ver y comprobó que sobre la lápida con la inscripción "Battler Ushiromiya" no había absolutamente nada.

-¿Quizás el viento lo voló por la noche?- especulo el antiguo Yamainu.

-El ramo de flores es más ligero y sigue ahí.- negó Ange.

-¿Pudieron haberlo robado?- intento de nuevo Amakuza.

-¿Por qué lo robarían? No era nada valioso, cuestan 400 yenes en el mercado, nuevos y frescos.- le rebatió con lógica.

-Tal vez un vagabundo muy desesperado.- El guardaespaldas se quedaba sin ideas.

-Es un cementerio privado, hay guardias de día y de noche.- respondió la pelirroja.

-Ojou, no estarás insinuando que fue un fantasma ¿verdad?- después de estar en Hinamizawa matando gente, pretendiendo ser parte de una misteriosa maldición, para una jefa que se habían llevado con camisa de fuerza, Amakuza había dejado de creer en lo sobrenatural, convencido de que, al igual que ellos, todo no era más que un gran acto perpetrado por personas interesadas de carne y hueso, pero después de todo lo que había vivido con Ange, que era una fuerte creyente de la magia, sus ideas acerca de lo sobrenatural estaban empezando a cambiar de nuevo.

Ange miro la tumba silenciosamente. Fantasmas… ¿Por qué no? Su hermano había llegado a ser un brujo muy poderoso poco antes de morir; Sakutaro había regresado a la vida luego de su calvario en el Monte Purgatorio; además de que demonios como Gaap y Ronove decían venir del infierno, mientras que ángeles como Will y Dlanor venían del cielo (Bueno, Will venia de Nueva York, que ciertamente no era el Paraíso, pero antes de vivir ahí sin duda había venido del Cielo).

Había una posibilidad de que su hermano hubiera regresado.

-Amakuza, apresúrate, necesitamos ir a la tienda.- ordeno Ange ya empezando a caminar hacia el coche.

-¿Qué necesita comprar?- pregunto el guardaespaldas siguiéndola.

-Más pudding.- respondió fríamente. –Y una cámara de vigilancia.

Ange comprobó que comprar el Teta pudding resulto mucho más sencillo las segunda vez, en primer lugar se aseguró de que el empaque que escogía tenía la etiqueta del precio y esta vez no vacilo al pagar en la caja. Nadie la miro raro como ella había temido, era solo una chica con cara de amargada comprando un postre.

Amakuza fue el encargado de comprar la cámara de vigilancia en la tienda de electrónica. Habiendo sido parte de ejércitos, grupos de mercenarios y agencias de guardaespaldas desde que era muy joven así que sabía exactamente qué clase de equipo necesitaban para la vigilancia del cementerio durante la noche.

-Esta tiene buena resolución y está adaptada para visión nocturna, esa otra además graba a color, pero cuesta el doble, así que creo que con esta será suficiente…

-Compra la más cara.- ordeno la heredera pelirroja sin dejarlo terminar.

-Claro, usted manda.- acepto Amakuza sin replicar, sabía que no tenía caso. Aunque le parecía una tontería comprar un equipo tan costoso solo para investigar el robo de un Teta Pudding de 400 yenes. Suponía que cuando se tiene tanto dinero despilfarrarlo en cualquier hobby absurdo era normal, todo para que la señorita evitara el aburrimiento. De seguro cuando se casara perdería esas malas mañas.

Regresaron al cementerio y Amakuza monto la cámara en el techo de un mausoleo cercano a las tumbas de los primos Ushiromiya. No era supersticioso y ni aunque lo hubiera sido se habría sentido invadiendo la intimidad de los muertos que descansaban en paz. Sabía que debajo de esas lapidas solo estaban enterrados ataúdes vacíos, cuando Rokkenjima exploto no quedo de la familia ni el polvo suficiente para rellenar una caja de cerillas.

-Todo listo, jefa, está en posición y grabando. Las baterías tienen suficiente carga para grabar hasta el amanecer.- le aviso. Todo esto podría ser solo una excentricidad, pero por lo menos era más interesante que vigilar políticos de poca importancia.

Ange por su lado había depositado el nuevo Teta pudding sobre la tumba de su hermano.

-Onii-chan si lo de anoche fue una señal que me mandaste para decirme que todavía estas en este mundo, por favor vuélvelo a hacer. Si de alguna manera te le escapaste a la muerte, vuelve conmigo, y nos iremos los dos juntos a vivir donde nadie nos moleste, en una isla des…- no definitivamente una isla desierta era una pésima idea. –A una aldea escondida en las montañas.

-No sé, Señorita, me han dicho que en esos pueblitos hay demonios.- menciono Amakuza detrás de ella.

Ange se volteó mirándolo con rabia.

-¿Estabas escuchándome?- pregunto furiosa.

-No pude evitarlo, usted estaba distraída y yo solo quería avisarle que el equipo de grabación ya está listo.- le explico. –No quise ser grosero.- ciertamente no era asunto suyo en lo que su jefa decidiera creer o no creer, incluso si decidía raparse y convertirse en monja él no tendría ni voz ni voto.

-No importa, vámonos.- le respondió Ange, su rostro volvía a mostrar su fría cara de póker.

Los dos entraron al auto y regresaron a su casa en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente Amakuza apago su teléfono de un golpe, luego lo recogió del suelo para ver la hora, 6:00 de la mañana ¿Quién llamaba tan temprano? ¿Cobradores? Si esos imbéciles creían que robándole horas de sueño conseguirían su dinero estaban muy equivocados.

El celular en su mano volvió a sonar y esta vez sí lo contesto, cabreado.

-Escúchame, maldita harpía, vuelve a llamarme a esta hora y te sacare los ojos luego de violarte.- grito al teléfono.

-¡¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?!- vocifero la incluso más cabreada Ange Ushiromiya en el teléfono.

Amakuza quiso tragarse la lengua.

-Señorita, jefa… yo… eso no era para usted, yo no me atrevería a tocarla…- balbuceo, mejor empezaba a empacar, de seguro iba a despedirlo. Solo esperaba que no llamara a la policía.

-Cállate, idiota. Apúrate, ya estoy lista para salir.- respondió colgando con fuerza.

El guardaespaldas se levantó desganado. Bueno, por lo menos no había perdido su empleo. Pero ¿Por qué rayos esa chica lo había despertado tan temprano? Y ella ya estaba lista para salir, o sea que llevaba levantada un buen rato. Un momento ¿salir a dónde?

La respuesta le llego al mismo tiempo que se derramaba café en la mano, por suerte, estaba frio. Ella quería revisar la cámara en el cementerio. Por supuesto ¿Qué otra cosa tenía que hacer esa chiquilla rica? A parte de amargarle el día a sus sirvientes, empezando por él.

Trato de cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero aun sentía cansancio cuando llego al auto. La señorita ya estaba en el asiento trasero. No se veía para nada somnolienta, pensándolo bien ¿habría siquiera podido dormir la noche anterior?

-Al cementerio.- ordeno, constatando lo que el peliblanco ya sabía.

El lugar estaba rodeado por una neblina mañanera que lo hacía ver como de película de terror, Amakuza sintió un escalofrió cuando creyó ver un zombi acercándose por el camino, luego se dio cuenta de que solo era un florista. El mercado flores de al lado del cementerio ya estaba abierto. Bueno, por lo menos aquello había espantado hasta el último rastro de sueño que quedaba en su sistema.

Ange bajo del auto tan pronto como se estacionó. La neblina estaba fresca, pero no le importó caminar a través de ella para llegar al lugar donde técnicamente no descansaba su familia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si Battler había vuelto ¿Por qué ahí? ¿No debería rondar en Rokkenjima? Bien, quizás había usado sus poderes de Brujo Interminable para llegar hasta ahí y reunirse con ella.

Se detuvo en seco al llegar a la lápida de su hermano. No había nada. Y ese era el problema. De nuevo el Teta pudding había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-No está, de nuevo alguien lo tomo.- señalo el sepulcro para mostrárselo a su guardaespaldas, que apenas la había alcanzado.

-Es verdad, el pudding se ha ido.- confirmo Amakuza, lo que le sirvió a Ange para estar segura de que no se había vuelto loca ni estaba imaginando cosas. –Voy por la cámara.- decidió rápidamente, una vez podía ser coincidencia, pero dos veces indicaba que algo realmente estaba sucediendo ahí.

Ange se acercó a la lápida de su hermano y hablo en voz muy baja para que esta vez su guardaespaldas no la escuchara.

-Onii-Chan, si estás ahí, sal, no hay nadie. No juegues así conmigo, te he esperado por 12 años. ¿Fue por eso que me pediste el Teta pudding? ¿Para qué pudieras darme estas señales?- pregunto esperanzada, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Tengo el video.- avisó Amakuza.

-Muy bien, apresúrate y volvamos a casa para verlo.- ordeno Ange con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir luego de suplicarle a una lápida.

En cuanto regresaron a la mansión la pelirroja le arrebato el video a su guardaespaldas y prácticamente lo embutió dentro del reproductor. La cinta empezó a correr desde la tarde cuando habían colocado la cámara. Ange tomo el control y lo adelanto para llegar a las partes de noche.

-Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que espera encontrar en ese video?- pregunto Amakuza, ya se estaba aburriendo, el cementerio de noche se veía tan tranquilo como, bueno, como un lugar lleno de gente muerta.

-Lo que sea.- contestó Ange ambiguamente. Le daba igual en que forma llegara la señal de su hermano, siempre y cuando llegara. Empezó a desesperarse y de nuevo adelantó la cinta con el control remoto. -¡Ahí, justo ahí!- gritó deteniendo la reproducción. –El pudding ya no está.

-No vi nada, adelantó demasiado el video.- le comentó Amakuza. Realmente el pudding se había ido sin dejar rastro. –Regrésela un poco y sabremos que pasó.

Ange rebobinó la cinta hasta un punto donde el pudding todavía se encontraba sobre la tumba. Ambos casi pegaron sus ojos a la pantalla y acabaron saltando hacia atrás cuando la enorme cara de una lechuza apareció en la pantalla. El animal movía la cabeza y ululaba, incluso dio un picotazo a la lente de la cámara tratando de averiguar que era, por suerte no la rompió.

-Maldito animal, vete y déjame ver.- dijo la pelirroja muy molesta.

-Solo está grabada, no puede oírla.- le dijo Amakuza en voz baja, no estaba acostumbrado a que su empleadora perdiera los nervios de esa manera.

-Ya lo sé ¿Me crees estúpida?- le contesto. Sabía que no ganaba nada gritándole al ave, pero estaba desesperada.

Cuando por fin la lechuza pareció perder el interés en la cámara de grabación y hecho a volar, la tumba había sido despojada del pudding.

-No puedo creerlo, todo por culpa de ese pájaro.- Ange arrojo frustrada el control remoto al suelo.

Amakuza lo recogió y empezó a presionar botones.

-Creo que vi algo.- admitió no muy seguro.

La chica volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pantalla, donde con pausa, zoom, brillo y contraste, el guardaespaldas había obtenido una curiosa imagen.

-¿Qué es eso?- Ange no lograba encontrarle forma, parecía algo peludo unido a una cosa negra.

-No parece un animal. Y se mueve por que unos segundos después ya no está ahí. Viéndolo de cerca creo que ahí hay una mano, podría ser la manga de un abrigo.

-Entonces alguien realmente tomó el pudding ¿Pero quién?- se preguntó Ange recuperando las esperanzas. La última vez que lo vio su hermano no tenía ningún abrigo peludo, pero si tenía una gran capa de mago como la del abuelo Kinzo. Tal vez había vuelto a cambiar de atuendo. -Debemos obtener otra grabación.- concluyo. –Una donde no estorbe ningún pájaro.

Amakuza asintió y pronto estuvieron de vuelta al cementerio donde mientras el guardaespaldas colocaba nuevas baterías y otra cinta en la cámara, la heredera coloco sobre la tumba la carnada de pudding y luego inspeccionó entre los mausoleos. El lugar no era para nada sombrío, era para gente rica, así que la hierba estaba muy verde y perfectamente cuidada y todas las lapidas limpias y pulidas. No por eso dejaba de ser un lugar repleto de cadáveres así que era espeluznante. A pesar de eso, no había nada fuera de lo normal. Se quitaría las dudas mañana al revisar el nuevo video.

Esa noche Ange no pudo dormir, así que escuchó perfectamente como las primeras gotas de lluvia se aplastaban contra su ventana para después convertirse en un aguacero. Soltó un gruñido sobre su almohada, estos contratiempos solo le pasaban a ella.

Cuando fueron al cementerio al día siguiente, Ange dejó escapar una casi imperceptible sonrisa ladeada. Después de todo fue ella quien escogió la cámara más cara que gracias al cielo era a prueba de agua.

Pero al llegar a casa, comprobó que aunque la cámara había seguido grabando durante la tormenta no se veía casi nada a causa del fuerte viento y las gruesas gotas de lluvia. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y dar por pérdida aquella cinta como inútil, un rayo ilumino todo el cementerio y ahí, sobre la tumba de su hermano pudo ver **_algo_** agazapado.

La pelirroja se mordió el interior de la boca con fuerza para no gritar, hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre, mientras que Amakuza se veía como si le hubieran borrado todo el color de la cara.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto por fin con voz ahogada el guardaespaldas.

-No tengo idea.- admitió la chica con los dientes manchados de rojo.

Ahí, en medio de aquella furiosa tormenta y solo gracias a la luz del rayo pudieron divisar la imagen de algo amorfo encima de la tumba de Battler Ushiromiya.

Adelantaron la grabación esperando otro rayo que les permitiera ver pero cuando por fin llegó ya no había nada sobre la lápida del hermano mayor de Ange, ni cosa, ni pudding.

-Eso no era un animal, y no estoy seguro que fuera una persona.- dijo Amakuza, deteniendo la grabación y sacando la cinta del reproductor.

-Una vez más. Necesitamos una grabación mas.- la pelirroja ya no estaba segura de que aquello que rondaba el cementerio en las noches robando pudding pudiera ser su hermano. Su hermano, incluso como fantasma, no habría podido asustarla hasta casi mojarse encima. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos en esa investigación y fuera como fuera, esa "cosa" estaba robándose el último tributo que su hermano le había pedido.

-No sé, señorita. Estoy empezando a sentirme como la chica del aro.- menciono Amakuza viendo el video en sus manos como si estuviera maldito.

Ambos casi saltaron en sus asientos cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar como por encargo. Ange trago saliva y sin amilanarse contesto.

-¿Diga? ¿Si? No, aquí no vive Paquita.- colgó mucho más aliviada. -Numero equivocado.- explico al guardaespaldas que parecía casi a punto de tener un ataque al corazón.

-Señorita, creo que es mala idea seguir tomando videos del cementerio.- le dijo el exsoldado.

-Tienes razón.- concordó Ange.

Amakuza se preguntó por un segundo quien había obrado el milagro de que al fin su empleadora empezara a actuar como un ser humano normal. Eso, por supuesto, no duró mucho.

-No tiene caso seguir vigilando el cementerio con una cámara. Tenemos que pasar la noche en el.- declaró.

De nada sirvieron los intentos de Amakuza de hacerla entrar en razón acerca de los peligros de acercarse en persona a aquella "cosa" fuera lo que fuera. No tuvo más remedio que acompañarla a comprar más pudding y luego a una tienda de equipo de acampada donde se surtieron con sacos para dormir, linternas, binoculares de visión nocturna y equipo de camuflaje. Solo por costumbre el exsoldado sugirió comprar cuchillos de caza, pero Ange le rebatió que esas cosas mundanas no podrían lastimar a una criatura sobrenatural mientras lo miraba como si el loco fuera él. Sin embargo, dijera lo que ella dijera, él pensaba llevar su revólver, funcionara o no contra aquella cosa por lo menos lo haría sentir un poco más seguro y no podía resultar más inútil que los amuletos que la pelirroja exigió llevar "como protección".

Luego de darle un buen soborno al guardia del cementerio los dos instalaron el campamento, o más bien Amakuza lo instaló mientras Ange veía, sentada y tomando té.

A pesar de que el peliblanco no quería ir a cazar fantasmas, tuvo que hacerlo. A fin de cuentas le pagaban para ser el guardaespaldas de la Señorita Ushiromiya y eso incluía protegerla de fantasmas, hombres lobo y vampiros, zombis a negociar por un pago extra. Sí, a Okonogi no se le había escapado nada cuando redactó su contrato.

Levantó la tienda hecha con material de camuflaje en medio de una fila de setos perfectamente recortados, probablemente el jardinero del cementerio se pondría furioso cuando viera como habían aplastado las flores y arbustos, pero dejaría que Ange y su cartera lidiaran con él. Cubrió la tienda con una manta, también de camuflaje e impermeable por si volvía a llover y finalmente metió las bolsas de dormir y los binoculares dentro.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta que aunque la tienda era de buen tamaño, ambos iban a estar muy cerca cuando se metieran dentro. Decidió no pensar en aquello.

Regresaron a la mansión para la hora de la cena y para cuando cayó el crepúsculo ya estaban de nuevo en el cementerio embutidos en las bolsas de dormir dentro de la tienda de campaña. Desde aquella fila de setos se tenía una vista directa a la tumba de Battler Ushiromiya, sobre la que descansaba un nuevo y fresco Teta pudding de tamaño gigante.

Ange no despegaba los binoculares de sus ojos, incluso parecía que había disminuido sus parpadeos al mínimo para no perderse ni una sola señal de actividad paranormal.

A pesar de lo tedioso de la tarea ninguno tenía sueño.

-Esto es como una película de terror de serie-B.- murmuro Amakuza. Recordó sus días en Hinamizawa fingiendo ser parte de una maldición para viviseccionar personas y gasear pueblitos. Sin duda el karma se la estaba haciendo pagar.

-Vi algo.- avisó Ange con emoción en su voz.

Amakuza tomo sus propios binoculares para revisar.

-Es una lechuza.- dictaminó suspirando de alivio.

-Maldito animal, de nuevo se mete en mi camino.- gruñó la pelirroja.

La noche fue haciéndose más fría y el viento empezó a mecer las ramas de los árboles. Por muy bien podados que estuvieran, ahora eran escalofriantes.

-Deberíamos irnos señorita, podría pescar un resfriado.- Amakuza trato de convencerla, aunque en este punto ya no sabía si temblaba de miedo o de frio.

-No. Me quedare hasta que esa cosa aparezca.- dijo Ange sin vacilación.

Los ruidos del viento y las sombras aumentaron de intensidad, todo parecía estar en su contra. A pesar de su firme declaración anterior, Ange empezó a pensar que quizás no se había preparado demasiado bien. Tenía sus amuletos claro, y el grimorio de María del que no se separaba, incluso había traído la biblia. Pero olvidó surtirse de otras cosas, como estacas y agua bendita y estaba segura de que la pistola de Amakuza no estaba llena de balas de plata (por la miseria que le pagaba estaría sorprendida si estuviera llena de balas normales). Puede que su guardaespaldas llevara al razón y lo mejor fuera irse y regresar cuando estuvieran mejor equipados.

Justo estaba a punto de decírselo cuando la alertó algo moviéndose.

-Amakuza, veo algo y es demasiado grande para ser otra lechuza.- avisó ansiosamente a su guardaespaldas.

-Es verdad, se dirige a la tumba y es grande, como del tamaño de una persona.- confirmo por sus binoculares. –Y es peludo…- añadió con un susurro que casi se le atora en la garganta.

Ange salió de la bolsa de dormir y de la tienda como impulsada por un resorte e impulsivamente fue tras la criatura.

-¡Ange, no!- grito Amakuza corriendo tras ella. Esa cosa podía matarla o despedazarla.

La cosa se había agachado sobre el sepulcro de Battler Ushiromiya y podía escucharse un sonido asqueroso, como de sorbido proveniente de él.

-¡Tu, maldito ente del averno, aléjate de la tumba de mi hermano, no te permitiré profanarla!- gritó armada con una linterna en una mano y un surtido de amuletos en la otra.

Amakuza llegó un segundo después y ambos encendieron sus linternas en dirección a la criatura, creyendo que al verla a la luz perdería la influencia terrorífica que ejercía sobre ellos.

Se equivocaron.

Los alaridos de horror resonaron por todo el cementerio. Las dos linternas y los muchos amuletos cayeron al suelo mientras la pelirroja y su sirviente corrían despavoridos más rápido de lo que jamás habían corrido en todas sus vidas. Escalaron de un salto impulsado por el miedo la alta verja del cementerio y siguieron corriendo, olvidándose del auto que estaba aparcado en la otra acera, hasta que finalmente una patrulla los detuvo.

Cuando contaron lo sucedido en la estación de policía, nadie les creyó pero ellos sabían que jamás lograrían olvidar lo que vieron aquella noche.

Epilogo

Si había algo en lo que Machi y Phinks estaban de acuerdo es que ver comer a Chrollo no era un espectáculo bonito.

Claro, el líder del Ryodan era capaz de comer como una persona civilizada de alta cuna cuando estaba frente algún objetivo que necesitaba dejar encantado. Pero ahí, dentro de aquella bodega entre sus amigos del Ryodan, no tenía reparos en mostrar sus verdaderos modales: absolutamente ninguno.

Decir que comía como puerco era un eufemismo, Chrollo comía como un puerco muy hambriento. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de su comida favorita, el pudding. Por supuesto nadie se lo reprochaba, cuando se había crecido como un niño abandonado, sin tener nunca la seguridad de cuando seria su próxima comida, se desarrollaba un instinto natural de comer todo lo que se podía cuando había la oportunidad, para tener reservas en el cuerpo para el siguiente periodo de escasez.

Aun así era impresionante ver como el líder de las arañas podía hacer caber entero dentro de su boca un pudding tamaño gigante pringándose todo del jarabe que le escurría.

Y hablando de eso…

-Danchou ¿de dónde ha sacado ese pudding?- pregunto Machi curiosa, parecía que su intuición no abarcaba los postres.

Desde hacía una semana su Danchou comía todos los días en el desayuno un postre de novedad conocido como "Teta pudding tamaño gigante", hecho para los tipos pervertidos que querían combinar comida con pornografía. Pero su Danchou no era de los que gustaban de los pechos enormes (¡El chico estaba enamorado de Kurapika, por el amor de San Pedro!) entonces no entendía que hacía con semejante producto. Siempre que su líder robaba pudding en el supermercado elegía el de tamaño convencional con envoltura apta para niños.

Chrollo termino de pasarse por la garganta el enorme bocado de pudding y se lamio de los labios el jarabe antes de contestar.

-Oh, el otro día pase por el cementerio y vi como una chica lo dejaba en una lápida, así que lo robe.- explico antes de sorber el jarabe que quedaba en el empaque.

-¿Le robaste a un muerto ese pudding?- pregunto Phinks sin poder alzar una ceja, ya que no tenía.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos ladrones, y además, él no iba a revivir para comérselo.- explico Chrollo muy quitado de la pena. –Mejor que me lo coma yo a dejarlo ahí a pudrirse en el cementerio.

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros, como siempre su Danchou tenía las respuestas correctas. Incluso cuando usaba el dedo para sacar los últimos restos de pudding del fondo.

-Desde hace una semana esa chica pelirroja deja un envase doble de "Teta Pudding" tamaño gigante, yo lo robaba, me comía uno ahí mismo y guardaba el otro para el desayuno.- les conto con su voz extremadamente tranquila. -Pero creo que este fue el último.- añadió con un deje de tristeza. –Anoche la pelirroja me vio y creo que la asuste.

Se levantó y fue a tirar el envoltorio vacío. Shalnark llego con el periódico solo un minuto después.

-Chicos, tienen que leer esto.- dijo el rubio pasándoles el periódico, esa mañana traía una expresión rara, como si no supiera si reír o sentir pena por algo.

-"¡Avistamiento de demonios necrófagos en el cementerio!"- leyó Machi en voz alta y poco a poco los otros miembros de la Troupe se le acercaron para poder oír.

 _"La noche pasada la famosa heredera Ange Ushiromiya sufrió el susto de su vida cuando al llevar un tributo a la tumba de su hermano, el difunto Battler Ushiromiya, en el Cementerio Privado X, fue asaltada por lo que ella describió como 'un demonio araña'._

 _-Era el ser más horrible que he visto en toda mi vida, de color negro con el cuello y las muñecas peludas, en su frente había tatuados símbolos de brujería y lo peor eran sus ojos muertos, negros como pozos al infierno. Devoro aquel pudding como si le estuviera succionando las entrañas a un cadáver.- sollozo la aterrada jovencita cuando dio su declaración a este periódico._

 _La señorita Ushiromiya no se encontraba sola, sino en compañía de su chofer y guardaespaldas Juuza Amakuza que confirmo su historia._

 _-Yo no podía creer que fuera cierto hasta que lo vi. Aquella cosa no podía ser humano.- nos dijo con total seriedad._

 _Un gran equipo de paranormalistas ira hoy al cementerio para revisar la posible actividad de poltergeist o invocación demoniaca con brujería. Estarán acompañados de varios sacerdotes que realizaran ritos de exorcismo para proteger a las personas que van a visitar las tumbas de sus seres queridos."_

La noticia estaba acompañada de una foto del cementerio y el dibujo conceptual de un artista, hecho según la descripción de la tal Ushiromiya, del supuesto ente que lo rondaba por las noches.

Toda la Troupe se quedó boquiabierta.

Era un dibujo muy imaginativo de Kuroro, pero sin duda era el, con su horrible peinado hacia atrás lleno de gel, su tatuaje de la cruz de San Pedro en su frente y sus pendientes de cristal, además de sus inconfundibles ojos gachos y oscuros. Pero le habían agregado ciertos toques… curiosos. Su enorme abrigo de cuero negro parecía estar fusionado con su cuerpo dándole sin duda el aspecto de una araña, de la boca le salían dos colmillos manchados de sangre (por que el pudding hubiera desentonado mucho) y a cada lado de la cabeza tenía dos cuernos retorcidos.

-¿Qué leen?- pregunto su demonio necrófago detrás de ellos.

FIN


End file.
